Hiss Hiss
by DizzyTerror
Summary: The year after Mike and Sulley had been expelled, new students have arrived. And a certain student competes in the Scare Games just for the hell of it, but little does she know that she would have to go through many obstacles, along with having a lavender furred monster constantly near her, she's trying her best to keep her cool with it all, but can she survive? Johnny/OC


_**My first fanfic so please, just bear with me. I know the title isn't so interesting, but trust me I'll try my best to make this story good**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Monsters University**_

I stepped off the bus; I looked up at all the buildings before me. I just couldn't wait, Monsters University!

No, I'm just kidding, this wasn't really the University I wanted to go to; I originally wanted to go to Fear Tech. But sadly, I had to get accepted into Monsters University, I guess you could say I could've just not go to this place, but I had no choice, got no letter from Fear Tech. So I had to go here, if I wanted to make it high on life. I sighed

"You okay, Jay?" Ben Houser, a yellow monster with brown antenna eyes, and orange white striped wings, and two crooked teeth that showed. Nerd? Yes, but he's been my friend since… Well, forever. He's my only friend.

"Yeah. I'm fine, just… a little nervous", I gave him a light smile. "Ah, don't worry 'bout it. We'll be fine". His enthusiasm was always refreshing. He always had an upside to everything.

"You're right", I said straitening myself, "I mean, it's not like this place is better than Fear Tech. Am I right?" He sighed, "Look, Jay. I know how much you wanted to go to Fear Tech. But, come on. Frank McCay went here!" Ah yes, the famous scarer Frank went to this University. How do we know that? Well, when Ben and I were small we went on a field trip to Monsters Inc. That's when we saw him. I wasn't that interested in his University, but Ben and many other students were. And Ben worked his hardest to get accepted here.

"Okay. I'll at least be a little enthusiastic about this place", he smiled brightly, "That's the spirit, Jay! Now come on, let's go and get our rooms", and with that we both walked off.

"And here's your room number! And, hey, your roommate is majoring in scaring as well", the monster before me said, I gave a wide, fake smile, "Hurray". This guy was too happy, I know Ben is like this sometimes, but at least I could handle it.

I started walking to my room. Number 137, I don't really care much about who my roommate is, as long as they're not too annoying or won't shut up about something, then I'll be fine. I walked up to my dorm, I gave a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

I opened the door and… Why must the world hate me?! My roommate turned around, she had three eyes, orange-pinkish hair, and green skin. Slender legs, and was wearing pink, my most least favorite color! "Hi, I'm Nora! Nice to meet you", she extended out her hand for me to shake, but I just stared at it. She cleared her throat, and put her arm down when I didn't shake it. "Anyway, what's your name?" I stared at her; she had to be another happy monster, huh? "Jayden Mudd", I answered hoarsely.

She cracked a fake friendly smile once she noticed my attitude towards her. I turned away, throwing my backpack on the right side bed, her side was covered in, ugh, pink. "So…" she began again, "Are you thinking on joining any clubs?" Talkative too? "Clubs?" I turned around and faced her.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm joining a sorority to compete in the scare games", that's right, every year in Monsters University, they hold Scare games to prove if you had what it took to become a scarer. Not that becoming a scarer was really my dream job, but still, it would be kinda fun. "I think I'll join the scare games", I smiled.

"That's great! What sorority are you joining?" she asked going back to add the finishing touches to her side of the room. "I don't know. So where can I go to sign in?"

"Just outside behind this building. See you there!" She walked out. That's the longest conversation I had with another monster other than Ben. But oh, well. The Scare Games.

What sorority would suit me more?

 _ **Ugh, I'm terribly at ending chapters. Anyway, I hope you guys will like my story. Although it'll probably be another cliché story of Monsters University with an OC like everybody else.**_


End file.
